


Not now, Samantha

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Because it will spoil the surprise, But I won't tell you who, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Spells & Enchantments, Temporarily Female Sam Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam messes up on a case, and ends up in a body that isn't his own. Or rather, it is, but it's female. Dean takes a while to adjust to this new change, while Rowena works on the counter spell





	1. Mistakes

It was supposed to be an easy Hunt. They had driven for five hours to reach the crappy motel, and it was days like this that Sam Winchester could really respect the Bunker. The mattress was probably going to kill him before any Supernaturals had the chance. Dean was already prejudice against the hunt, considering the fact that they were scouting a Witch. The entire five-hour journey was spent with him complaining about how he hated Witches and their “bodily fluid” obsession. Sam, not one to judge unfairly, had stayed quiet.

**

He would never admit his brother was right, but damn, had Dean Winchester been right this time. Sinking further against the dirty wall of the alley, Sam crouched behind the bins, attempting to stop tears. Actual tears. He’d faced the Devil, for Chuck’s sake, yet he couldn’t stop salty tears tracking down his face, mixing with the blood that was plastered to the side of his face. For once, Sam Winchester had been beaten by something non-Supernatural, and he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t call his brother, couldn’t let him see him like this.

**

They had pulled up to the motel, and Sam had grabbed the duffels. It was Dean’s turn to buy the room. He came back grinning, stating how they had two single rooms because that was all they had, and that the receptionist had dropped the price for him. Sam wasn’t surprised, it would probably mean that Dean was out with the receptionist at the nearest bar later. Sam had put his duffel down on his bed, leaving the door unlocked so his brother could walk in while Sam explained the evidence that they had for the case.

**

The alley was dark, and Sam knew he should move. His limbs weren’t working, stiff and sore, so he opted for patting his clothes down. His phone was smashed, but surprisingly still turned on. He wasn’t sure who to call, didn’t know if they would even believe him. It was a ten minute walk back to the motel, but he didn’t know if he could make it that far. Didn’t know anything, because his head was pounding and his vision was going blurry. Goddam, if he’d just listened to Dean, then this would never have happened.

**

They’d figured out that the connection between the victims was the same school. It took some digging, but they had all attended Birchwood High. Pulling up old timetables and attempting to find the pattern, Sam sat on the bed, watching his brother shave ready for his “date” tonight. Eventually, Sam managed to pull up a list of people that could either be the Witch, or the next victims. It only had ten people on, all of them living in the town. Grinning, he’d shown Dean what he had found. His brother smirked, ruffling his hair with that typical Winchester smile.

‘Brilliant Nerding, Sam. Now, stay here and don’t do anything stupid. I have a date.’ Sam rolled his eyes, putting on some crappy TV as his brother left. It only took Sam half an hour to become bored, and hungry. Grabbing his phone and wallet, Sam had left the motel room.

**

Dragging his now-different body, he made it to the shady parking lot. Maybe he should just stuff his pride, allow Dean to help. Or maybe not. He was surprised when he heard a voice, three girls coming across the parking lot and gasping when they saw him. One crouched by his side, the others talking about getting the car.

‘Hey, sweetheart. Can you hear me? Is he still around?’ Sam realised they were talking about the guy that managed to get the jump on him, then realised that the solidarity between women wasn’t a myth. Lifting his now petite hand to accept hers, he tried to stop the tears that were stupidly falling.

‘No, he’s gone.’ Her face showed sympathy, and when the car pulled up, she helped Sam get in the back. He should have argued, but he was still trying to understand exactly what had gone wrong in his life. He heard his new friend saying to drop them off at her house, a hand around Sam’s waist as she kept him upright.

‘Won’t be long, hon.’

**

His brother was away flirting, and Sam had found out that one of the people on his list worked at the local Diner. Alyssa Stockton answered all the questions with such sincerity, that it should have made Sam suspicious. He ignored his gut feeling, for once allowing himself to enjoy the presence of a woman that was evidently flirting. Alyssa eventually offered to show him her schoolbook, saying she had some photos and left-over school stuff. Sam had claimed he was working on the school’s history, and she hadn’t batted an eyelid. Sam should have known.

**

The woman who had saved him was Macey. He was currently sitting in a bath, Macey having eased the soiled clothing of him. Being naked in front of a complete stranger should have been frightening, but Sam Winchester didn’t even recognise this body, let alone have the mental-strength to be self-conscious of it. Macey helped him clean, washing the dried blood away. Before they’d got in, she’d asked him if he wanted to call the Police, to have evidence taken. When he realised what she meant, Sam had almost thrown up. The bath had been the next stop.

**

Alyssa had walked him through her home, showing countless photos. He didn’t question why she had seven cats, he didn’t even think about the fact that naturally, witches used cat bones for a number of spells. It didn’t occur to him that he should fear her, accepting the glass of wine without hesitation. His mind was mainly focused on how Dean had treated him like a child, telling him to stay in the motel when Sa was perfectly capable of handling himself. Well, until the drugs took hold and Sam toppled from the chair he was seated on, glaring at Alyssa, who had a sad smile on her face.

**

His hair, now down to his hips, was washed thoroughly. Shampoo that smelt of lavender was rubbed into his scalp, careful to avoid the cut. None of his wounds were that bad, but he was bruised heavily. Sam Winchester, one of the greatest Hunters in the US, brought down by a drunk guy. Dean would never let him live this down.

‘So, honey, what’s your name?’ Macey asked, manicured fingernails teasing the knots in his hair. He realised that he had been quiet the entire time, just watching the woman, and the bath-water that had turned red from the blood.

‘Sam.’ He answered honestly, picking at dirt under his nails. Macey cooed, helping him rinse out the shampoo.

‘Short for Samantha?’

**

Sam woke up, tied to a chair. The ropes weren’t tight enough, which was why he’d got out of them so quickly. The Witch had been surprised, standing over the table, murmuring weird words into what appeared to be a bowl with a mixture of herbs, blood, and a weird vial of ash. Witches were annoying, usually stealing the weapons that he kept on him, but he always had a back-up. One witch-killing bullet, stored in his sock, that he proceeded to push into the wound he’d made with the kitchen knife.

**

‘Right, I’ve got some clothes that might fit.’ Sam allowed the girl to help dress him, staring in the mirror at the green-lace underwear that she had just pulled up his hairless legs. Sam could have cried, maybe he was, because the bruises stood out all over his thin frame. Macey explained that they weren’t the same chest-size, but her sister left some clothes, and they were the same size. Sam struggled with the straps, and his new friend helped.

‘Your wallet’s on the side, I didn’t look. Phone is there, but it’s pretty manked up. Do you need me to call someone?’ He shook his head, and Macey looked like she was going to argue. The jeans fit snugly, revealing his entire ankle. The blouse was soft, and it comforted Sam once the bruises were hidden, apart from the ugly marks around his wrists, neck and face.

**

It had taken a while to clean up the mess from the Witch, making it look like an accidental suicide, and cleaning all the surfaces of his prints. Nobody had seen him enter the house, and at the Diner, she had advised they leave separately, because of the recent murders. It helped him, because nobody would know he ganked the stupid bitch. His stomach was starting to feel bad as he staggered towards the bar, needing to find his brother. He made it most of the way before he collapsed, head spinning dangerously.

**

Macey had given him some money, and her number, and he’d promised to text her. The motel room was a short walk away, and Sam walked the entire way. His fingers hovered over Dean’s number, knowing he should call him. He didn’t, flicking down until he found Rowena’s number. Chuck’s sake, Dean was going to kill him. He pressed the button, surprised when it only rang twice before she picked up.

‘Samuel, a pleasure.’ Her Scottish accent rang out, and Sam, for once, didn’t feel as lonely. He bit back a sob, keeping the phone close to his ear.

‘Ro…Rowena?’ He mumbled, aware that his voice wasn’t his own, but unsure of how to solve it. Curses dropped when the witch died, so why was he still stuck?

‘Sam? What’s wrong? What happened to your voice?’ If he didn’t know better, he’d say she was concerned.

**

He’d woken up, clothes falling from his strangely thin form. Sam had sat up, staring at his hands with shock. No longer oversized, large hands. No. Tiny hands. Female hands. He rocked forwards, almost swearing when his hair followed, brown hair that now reached his waist. It was tangled and messy, the clothes almost falling off his body as he stood up. Shorter than normal, it hadn’t taken Sam long to figure out it was a curse. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out he was a female. When the man walked into the alley, he’d leered at Sam, calling him all manner of rude terms. Sam wasn’t afraid to fight, except this form did it badly, and a hand wrapped around his neck with ease.

**

‘I’m only three hours away.’ Was the last thing Rowena had said before she hung up, and Sam stared at the clock. 11pm. Dean wouldn’t be back to his room for a while, and by the time Rowena got here, he’d be too drunk to care. Sam, staring at the mirror, stared at his new form. Sobbing silently, he crawled back onto the bed, hoping to anyone that listened that Rowena could help.


	2. Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dean finds out

Rowena was struggling. Sam could see that, the Witch couldn’t see why he hadn’t changed back. All the rules of spell-craft suggested that the curse shouldn’t have worked, considering the Witch was dead. There was no time limit on the spell, it looked like if Rowena couldn’t reverse it, Sam was tuck like this. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that, not able to tell if his fear was just from the last nights events.

It was now six in the morning, and Sam was trying to stop himself from falling asleep. He had napped throughout the night, but sleep never caught for more than thirty minutes before he shot up, head spinning and bile rising.

Rowena hadn’t laughed when she’d entered the room, no. Instead, the Witch had ran across the room, dropping the bag as she crouched down, staring at the bruises that littered Sam’s body. Sam would have pushed her away, but the thought of someone he knew, and relatively trusted, being uncaring was something that had him tearing up.

‘Oh, Samuel.’ Had been the only thing it had taken for Sam to start crying again, and he had done it with energy. Tears pouring down his face, ugly hiccupping sounds as he tried to stop. Sam Winchester was a messy crier. How funny, he thought.

Rowena was slumped in the chair, looking thoroughly annoyed as she turned another page in the book. Sam, still in these tight jeans, was playing with the mess of hair that fell around him. Rowena finally raised her head, a slight frown on her face. She looked mildly annoyed, and Sam felt like he should be apologising for putting her under this pressure.

‘Samuel, I think we’re going to need help.’ It was the last thing he’d wanted, other people seeing him like this, but he eventually agreed to her terms. Only on the basis that Dean would laugh, but he wouldn’t let his brother get stuck as a girl. Not forever. He struggled to supress the yawn, and of course, the Witch noticed.

‘Sleep for a wee bit, I’ll see if I can’t sort out this pesky spell.’ Sam shouldn’t trust her, she was a Witch after all, but he curled up under the sheets anyway, and let his exhausted mind rest. Sleep came quickly, but it wasn’t exactly peaceful.

 

*Rowena*

She watched the girl fall asleep, keeping a close eye on the bruises. She wasn’t an idiot, someone had picked a fight with the Winchester when she wasn’t at her best. Rowena didn’t comment on the handprint around her neck, nor the ones that looked like someone had held her down by her wrists. Sam didn’t need the third inquisition, she needed to sleep. The Witch made sure he was deep asleep before she rose, checking the time.

Dean Winchester answered on the third knock of the door, swinging it open with the biggest grin plastered across his face. He then swore, lunging back for the gun. Rowena smiled, letting herself into the room and taking a seat, not on the bed that stunk of alcohol, but on the neighbouring chair. Dean glared, pointing the gun straight at her chest.

‘Now, Winchester, is that any way to great a friend?’ She chided, smiling slightly. She was fond of Sam, but that fondness didn’t extend to his brother. Her brother.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Before she could answer, a flapping sound rung out, and Castiel appeared in the room. Dean turned the gun momentarily, before realising who it was, and lowering it. Castiel smiled to Rowena, and she smiled back. The Angel was actually alright, considering he was an Angel. Dean grumbled something about unwanted visitors, picking up the horrible flannel and tugging it on.

‘Why are you in my room? Hell, why are either of you in my room!’ Dean exclaimed, pulling the jeans on over his boxers. She admired the legs, even if she didn’t like Dean, she could admit he wasn’t bad looking.

‘I heard Sam praying for me, and thought I should come and see if you were both alright.’ Castiel remarked, and Rowena sighed. Dean turned the gun back to her, and she watched his face tense.

‘What did you do to my brother?’ Of course, blame the Witch in the room, she thought moodily. It wasn’t like she tried to be friends with Sam at every opportunity presented. No. Of course not.

‘Nothing. He called me, and I came to assist.’ Unfortunately, Sam chose that point to make a weird sound from the other room. Dean moved out of his door too fast for Rowena to stop him, but she picked up the hem of her skirt and scurried after him. She found Dean frozen in the doorway, staring at Sam, who was evidently awake. Bags under her eyes, the blanket wrapped around her narrow frame. Rowena pushed past, acting as if Sam Winchester was normally female.

‘Good morning, Samuel. You managed an hour and a half. Breakfast?’ Sam turned her attention to Rowena, who kept the smile on her face. The younger woman nodded hesitantly, before looking to her brother.

‘Dean?’ Castiel appeared in the doorway, his eyes widening significantly at the scene. When Dean came out of his frozen state, it was hardly surprising that he rose the gun yet again, pointing it straight at her chest. Rowena sighed, not really wanting a bullet-hole in her. This was a new jacket.

‘Dean, no!’ Sam practically lunged out of the bed, skidding slightly as her giraffe limbs tried to cope with the messages her brain was sending. Eventually, the Winchester managed to get between her and Dean, glaring at her brother. Dean kept the gun loaded, and pointed straight at Rowena’s chest. The likelihood of shooting was slim, but she didn’t want to take the chance.

‘What did you do to him?’ Dean asked gruffly, before Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder. As ever, the Angel managed to soothe the Winchester’s temper, and he lowered the gun. She smiled when Sam relaxed in front of her, turning to check for injuries. Rowena would have laughed, the younger Winchester was black and blue compared to Rowena, but the Angel speaking prevented conversation.

‘It is not Rowena’s spell-work, Dean. That’s dark magic. Really dark.’ Castiel was staring at Sam with that annoyingly blank expression, so Rowena took charge. Bustling around the room, grabbing the wallet that belonged to Sam, and her mangled phone, she gestured to the door.

‘How about we discuss this over breakfast, gentlemen?’ She inquired, staring at the Angel and the Hunter. They eventually nodded, but Dean wasn’t taking his eyes of his brother. Sister. Rowena placed a hand on the small of Sam’s back, pretending not to notice the way she tensed up.

‘Come on, Samuel. An unhealthy breakfast will solve everything.’


	3. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to get used to her/his new body

Sam awkwardly ate her pancakes. His pancakes. God, his mind felt like a blender at the moment. Maybe, maybe it was alright to be female while Rowena figured out how to sort this mess out. Speaking of, the Witch sitting next to her was being oddly protective, keeping Sam within her sights at all times. Sam didn’t mind it, in fact, she felt oddly protected.

‘A counter-spell would take months to weave, but it is the only solution I have at the moment.’ Rowena remarked, and Sam didn’t miss how her brother tensed at the words. Dean looked positively fuming, and Sam felt embarrassed. Bad enough to be stuck like this, but Dean wouldn’t even look her in the eye. Castiel was taking it better, smiling kindly when Sam looked up.

‘Sam, I can heal those if you wish?’ Sam froze, knowing that if she said yes, then Castiel would be able to tell what had happened. As much as she trusted the Angel, Castiel wouldn’t keep it a secret from Dean. And Dean would laugh in her face. Rowena took her hand, squeezing softly. Sam felt a smile tugging at her lips, and fought against it in fear of her brother reacting badly.

‘No thanks, they aren’t that bad.’ Sam lied, ignoring the way her brother was glaring. It didn’t make it any easier when the Waiter came across, his eyes focused purely on Sam. It took too long for her to figure out that the guy, Jacob, was flirting with her. Sam blushed steadily under his gaze, the poor boy looking nervous when Dean adamantly stated they didn’t need anything else.

‘Alright. If you’re staying in town for a while, I get off-shift at ten.’ He winked at Sam, who was definitely a lovely shade of crimson, before turning away. Sam looked to Rowena, who patted her hand gently.

‘You’ll have all the men fawning after you, Sam.’ She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of that, especially not with Dean’s glare boring holes into the back of her neck.

‘So, Sam. How about you tell us how you killed the Witch?’ Castiel sharply said, although Sam didn’t miss how he hit Dean under the table. Her brother sat back, looking less angry now. Ganking witches was sure to please her brother.

‘After I left the motel, for food, I met this girl at the Diner. Alyssa was in the class with the other victims, and offered to show me her school records and stuff. I went back to her house…’

‘Sure you weren’t thinking with your dick, Sam?’ Dean snapped, anger lacing the words. Sam flinched, knowing her brother would be mad, but quite unsure of how to deal with it.

‘Enough.’ Castiel almost shouted, glaring at Dean. When he fell silent, Sam continued.

‘She spiked the drinks, but luckily wasn’t any good at tying knots. I got free, stabbed her with a kitchen knife, then shoved a witch-bullet in the wound. Sorry.’ She added, glancing to the Witch at the table, who merely shrugged.

‘And? When did you end up turning Barbie?’ Dean asked, and Castiel sent another warning glare. Sam swallowed, feeling the bruises around her throat hurt at the memory.

‘I was going to the bar to find you when it hit, a wave of nausea that had me on the floor.’ It took a lot to get Sam Winchester down, and she hoped her brother understood that. He relaxed slightly, even though he still looked positively murderous.

‘After that? Did the Witch give you those?’ Dean gestured to her neck, and Sam froze up. Of course, the question was going to come up sooner or later.

‘I woke up, called Rowena, went back to the motel. And yeah, she did.’ Lies, all lies, and Dean could tell. Sam wasn’t very good at schooling this face at the moment, she was sure it was obvious when she felt herself blushing. Luckily, or unluckily, the silence was broken by a familiar face.

‘Samantha?’ Sam flinched, turning to see the blonde from last night, Macey.

‘Macey.’ She got out of the booth, allowing the girl to pull her into a hug. She was tall compared to most other women, but she still hugged back.

‘Gosh, I didn’t think I’d see you again! You looked so ill yesterday, I felt bad for letting you go.’ Sam shuffled awkwardly, before turning to the group.

‘Oh, er, Macey, meet my friends. This is Castiel, Rowena, and my brother Dean.’ Macey gave a friendly wave, before pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek.

‘I’ve got to go, but make sure you text me, yeah? Us girls have got to stick together, especially against dicks that do… that.’ She gestured to her neck, and Sam blushed again, feeling her stomach churn. Macey gave her one last hug, before skipping back to the group she was with. Sam turned back to the group. Rowena looked unaffected, but Dean looked mad.

‘Want to explain?’ But Sam could feel bile rising, and barely made it to the female toilets before she was throwing up her breakfast. Only when a soothing hand rubbed her back did she realise Rowena had followed her, and was scooping hair away from her face.

‘Easy, Sam. You’re alright.’ It sounded more like a hope, but Sam didn’t care, flushing the toilet and going to the sink to rinse out her mouth. The ugly bruises reminded her of last night, and she suddenly remembered that if she was in a female body… Rowena caught the panicky expression, taking both of her hands into hers, and squeezing hard enough to snap her out of the trance.

‘I’ll do a spell when we get back.’ So, Rowena understood. That was… good. Walking out of the bathroom was the most awkward thing, especially when Dean was glaring at her.

‘Back to the motel?’ Dean asked, but Rowena shook her head.

‘No, not yet. Me and Sam will need to go shopping, I’ll have to find clothes for her until I can reverse the spell.’ Rowena had so easily slipped into using female pronouns, Sam was surprised. Dean tensed up, but didn’t argue.

‘Fine. I’ll drop you both at the mall, but be back by lunch. And no letting Sam wander off, he doesn’t need to get in any more trouble.’ Sam hung her head, almost forgetting that she now had a mass of hair that followed wherever she looked. She didn’t even try to take the front seat of the Impala, settling into the back next to Rowena without a second glace.

Right. Time to shop.


	4. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally explains himself to Sam

Dean Winchester was waiting for his brother… sister… dammit. Dean Winchester was waiting for Sam to get back from shopping, not speaking to Castiel. When the door opened, the Witch’s gaze focused on him, and she looked mad. Behind her, Sam peered round. Dean had been shocked when he’d first seen Sam, the blanket wrapped round their body tightly. It was undoubtedly his sibling, the same hazel eyes. The face shape had changed, a rounder face, a slender nose, and the eyes looked larger. Dean had no doubt that the puppy-dog eyes would work just as well. Sam stood at around 5ft 8, the height of the Archangel back in the Bunker with Mom. Long, thick brown hair that was wavy, reaching just above the curved hips. That was probably the only issue he could find with Sam’s new complexion, the fact that Sam as a female was gorgeous.

The issue, the reason Dean was so angry, was because Sam hadn’t trusted him. Instead of doing the logical thing and calling, Sam had, for whatever reason, not done that. And apparently, the ugly bruises around her throat, his throat, were from some guy. And Dean hated that someone had got the upper hand of his little… sibling. He could understand why someone had managed, Sam had lost just over half a foot of height, most of their build. The centre of balance would be screwed over, Dean reminded himself that when they got back to the Bunker, he would need to retrain Sam if the kid was staying as a girl for a bit.

‘Can I have a word with Sam? Alone.’ He added the last bit on, and watched as Rowena put down the bags, looking at Sam. She nodded, eyes wide as the two left the room, and they were alone. Dammit, Dean wished he’d never made that stupid no chick-flic rule, he wanted nothing more than to ask his sibling who had caused the bruises.

‘Sam, talk to me.’ Was what Dean opted for, watching Sam shudder slightly and put the bags down. How much stuff had they got? He could understand the need for some stuff, but the more he thought about it, he started to understand why. Being a female sounded hard. Dean looked back to Sam, who was standing patiently in the doorway. Her arms were still just as muscular as they had been in his normal form, Dean had no doubt that with practice, Sam could pin him flat on his back. Less defined, but he could see the strength of them.

‘What do you want me to say, Dean? That I fucked up? That I messed up the hunt, and paid the price?’ So that was what this was about. Dean moved fast, hand resting under his sister’s jaw and tilting her head up, hazel eyes meeting green. He tried to be gentle, avoiding the bruise on her jawline, trying to ignore the stirring anger at seeing her hurt.

‘I want you to trust me, Sammy. I’m not mad that you got hit by a curse, I’m mad that you didn’t trust that I would look after you. Dammit, Sam, I want you to trust me enough to talk to me!’ Tears. Actual tears welled up in her eyes, her body seeming to crumple. Dean guided her to the bed, crouching down as he looked at the bruises on her wrist. When she didn’t make a move to stop him, he moved to the ones on her neck, admiring each one and checking to see if there was any permanent damage. They weren’t bad, but the guy had got a good hold on her. Dean swallowed bile, wanting to ask what happened, but not knowing if he wanted the answer.

‘Shirt off, Sam.’ Her eyes widened, fear and confusion on her face. Dean cursed his mentality, of course, he would never usually hesitate to tell Sam to take his shirt off is he was hurt, but this Sam… he should have figured Sam might be a bit worried about him seeing her like this.

‘I…’ Sam’s voice wobbled. Dean sighed, ignoring the tear that was tracking down her face. He wanted nothing more than to comfort, but didn’t want to act differently just because she was a girl.

‘Sam, I want to check how badly you’re hurt. If it’s because you’re a girl, you don’t need to worry, I’m not judging.’ The words seem to have been the right thing to say, Sam’s face brightened considerably, and Dean risked a joke,

‘Plus, it’s not like I haven’t seen a girl topless before.’ Sam actually chuckled, but rather than the low pitch, it was high. Sam pulled the shirt off, and Dean sucked in breath. Bruises covered her torso, and he didn’t want to think why they were concentrated on her hips and round the edges of the bra. He prodded a couple, checking ribs weren’t damaged. When he was satisfied, he nodded to the shirt. Sam pulled it on, waiting for him to speak. He didn’t, instead reached for the bag that he had got from the pharmacy once he’d dropped Sam and Rowena off.

‘I don’t know if this is presumptive, but I thought… just in case. And Sam, female or male pronouns?’ He figured it was safer to ask, unsure of what was going on in his brother’s head. Damn, Dean realised how easy it was to slip between them. Whatever Sam was happy with, he figured. Look at him, being all soppy.

‘Er, female… If that’s okay?’ She questioned, head tilting slightly. Dean wanted to know what was going on in that mind, knowing Sam would be thinking over-time. She hadn’t made a move for the bag from the pharmacy yet, so Dean placed a hand on her should for comfort.

‘Of course. And Sam, if you want to tell me what happened, you can.’ Sam nodded, and Dean moved to the door. He stopped when arms wrapped around his midriff, Sam squeezing gently.

‘Thank you, De.’ The childhood nickname made Dean smile at his sister, fondness spreading across him.

‘No problem, Sammy.’ He turned, kissing the top of her head, before he walked out of the room. Rowena was leaning against the Impala, looking up to stare at him. Very slowly, she nodded her head, as if she approved. Castiel was waiting in his room when he walked in, looking up.

‘I found the man that hurt Sam.’ He hadn’t told his sister that he was trying to find him, that he’d sent Castiel to the bar to ask. He probably should have told Sam that, but it seemed like the wrong time. It could wait, they could wait until they got back to the Bunker. Once Sam healed, she could decide.

‘Keep the information. If Sam wants him hurt, it’s her decision.’ He grabbed some clothes, ready to shower before they left back for the Bunker, when Castiel stopped him. A smile was spread across the Angel’s face, the blue-eyes lit up. Dean looked away slightly, always unsure of the feeling when Castiel got this close.

‘Dean Winchester, you never fail to surprise me.’


	5. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updates are getting slower, I'm going into hospital on Monday, but I will try to keep updating when I can

Sam sat in the back of the Impala, curled up on Castiel’s lap. Rowena sat up front, and she was surprised that Dean hadn’t complained. Sam was also surprised the Angel allowed her to curl on his lap, settling against the trench coat. Castiel had hesitantly put his hand on Sam’s hair, and she smiled slightly when the Angel ran his fingers through it.

When she’d woken up this morning, curled against Rowena’s side, she decided she needed to shower. It had been a weird experience, curves she hadn’t explored, and she had to admit, it was really difficult to wash that much hair. Maybe, just maybe, she would have it cut shorter. Smelling like strawberries, she’d rummaged though the bags she’d brought into the bathroom. Sam picked a pair of cotton briefs, and a comfy sports bra. Then some leggings, which sucked her body tightly.

The shirt was a crop-top, but it didn’t matter, because she covered it with a hoodie. It was really hot outside, but as a guy, Sam had never worn shorts, so she didn’t really want to start now. Well, maybe when they were back home at the Bunker. Wait. Mom! Sam had frozen when she thought about how her Mom was going to react, but the fear had trickled down over breakfast, with Dean’s constant nattering and playfulness.

Her brother had bought him the morning after pill. Her heart had seized up slightly, but she’d taken it anyway, before rummaging through the rest. Sweet smelling shampoos, bubble bath, and a perfume spray that smelled gorgeous. She had been tempted to walk across to his room and hug him, before remembering that physical contact wasn’t a thing that was done unless they were dying, injured, or drunk.

Anyway, back to the car. It was swelteringly hot, hot enough that Sam was wishing she was wearing a skirt like Rowena was. Sweating was ugly, she did it a lot as a guy, and now it was even worse. Groaning loudly, she sat up, looking to her brother. They’d been in the car for two hours, she was hungry, needed to pee, and needed out of this car!

‘Dean, can we stop?’ Her brother chuckled, turning round slightly.

‘Can’t take the heat, little sister?’ He quipped, face challenging. She growled slightly, flipping him off as she flopped back down.

‘Town in ten minutes, change into something better.’ Dean advised, and Sam grinned. When they stopped, Rowena helped her grab a selection of clothes. Sam went into the Diner while Dean ordered food at the front, heading to the restroom.

No. No way was she wearing these. Rowena was doubled over with laughter, trying to hold it back as she bit her lip. Sam glared, staring at the denim shorts and blouse. Curves. Long legs. Everything she ogled in a woman, now she looked like it! Rowena helped her braid her hair, keeping it out of her eyes. Staring at the long, exposed legs, she turned back to Rowena.

‘Do I look bad?’ Her eyes widened, roaming over her form. Sam blushed slightly, she did it when he was a guy all the time, but this was different.

‘Sam, you look anything but bad.’ Relaxing, she let Rowena take the clothes back out, staring in the mirror for a little longer. When she walked out, Dean was the first to see her. His eyes roamed, but not in a sexual way, but in a way that told Sam she didn’t look that bad. She slid into the booth, nerves flitting through her.

‘Less hot?’ Dean asked, careful with the question. Sam nodded, before Castiel spoke.

‘If it makes you feel better, Sam, you make a very adequate looking female.’ Sam laughed, Dean rolling his eyes as Rowena appeared, joining the booth.

Lunch was a nice affair, Dean constantly attempting to steal the food that Sam had, while she had bitch-faced her way into stealing Rowena’s soda. Even Castiel joined in, the awkward Angel evidently making a point of stealing Dean’s stuff, like it wasn’t obvious the two were constantly eye-fucking. Jeez, Sam thought, rolling her eyes to Rowena as Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, the two staring at each other. How obvious could they be?

 

Walking into the Bunker was the most terrifying thing she’d done, listening to Dean desperately trying to calm their Mom down, who was more concerned about if Sam was alright. The steps were hard for her shorter form, and she wondered how the hell anyone managed to be this small!

‘He was hit by a curse, Dean! Is he alright?’ Sam felt awkward, walking slowly towards the library.

‘Sam’s fine, Mom, just a little… different.’ Dean trailed off as Sam stepped out from round the wall, looking at her Mom as Mary blinked, staring right at Sam with confusion. Gabriel let out a low whistle, which earnt him a bitchface from Dean, one that made Sam proud.

‘Hey, Mom.’ She stated softly, attempting to smile. Surprise took over her when Mary lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Sam like nothing had changed. She hugged back, smiling into the mass of hair as her Mom breathed heavily.

‘Lord, Sam, don’t scare me like that ever again! Are you alright?’ Her voice was full of concern, and Sam smiled softly. Sometimes, it felt good to know she was loved. Mary’s hands were brushing across the bruises around her neck and the one on her jaw, before looking right up at her.

‘Yeah, Mom, I’m fine. Rowena’s working on the reversal spell, and Dean agreed to train me whilst I’m like this.’ She stated, Dean clicking out of his momentary frozen pose, dumping the shopping bags on the table with a look of disgust, like the very thought of being girly wasn’t something he’d accept. Actually, that sounded exactly like Dean Winchester.

‘Sam, get changed, I’ll meet you in the gun-range in ten minutes.’ Dean was walking off, no doubt to prepare for the lesson, which Sam knew wouldn’t be easy. Her balance had gone haywire, and she would need to correct it if she was going to successfully shoot. Her Mom beamed, going across to thank Rowena while Sam exhaled in relief.

She realised it a moment later, that she hadn’t been worried about her Mom being anxious. She’d been worried that her Mom wouldn’t accept her as a girl. Sam’s mind froze, wondering why she… he? God, this was messed up. Sam didn’t know what to think, she’d slipped into the female version fine, knowing there was a reversal. But now, it seemed like her mind was telling her that this form was good. Shuddering, Sam scooped up the bags of stuff and headed to her room, ignoring the inquisitive glances from the two Angels that stood in the library, a knowing look on their faces like Sam was shouting out his thoughts.  

Stupid Witches. Stupid curses. Sam Winchester was going to live with this form, until the reversal was done. Then she’d go back to being he.


	6. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Sam settling in. Next one will introduce the storyline!

Dean knew that she was struggling. He watched her miss each shot, getting more and more angry as Sam continued. It was bad to watch, Sam had the same temper as when she was ten, the same pout when each shot was missed, the same frustration. He wasn’t surprised when she put the gun down, swearing colourfully at the missed shots.

‘Again, Sammy.’ She growled out some choice words, before picking the gun back up. This time, Dean moved forwards. Resting one hand lightly on her hip, like he’d done when Sammy first learnt, he twisted her body against his. His arm snaked up to adjust her shoulders, then the grip on the gun. She still held herself like she was a guy, rather than a chick.

When the shot hit the paper, her smile grew. Steadily, he relaxed the grip he had on her, watching the shots hit consistently. It was amazing to watch, as eventually her centre of balance was found. Even when she reloaded, the first shot hit perfectly. It may have taken thirty-five minutes, but now she looked like it was setting in. She looked confident.

He left her, telling her that they were going out for drinks later with Gabriel and Cas. Dean went in search of his Angel, finding him in the library with his brother. They both looked up when he walked in, a smile playing across the Angel’s face.

‘How did training with Sam go?’ Castiel asked as Dean slid into the seat, smiling at Cas. He felt better, now that Sam was being more open.

‘Fine, took a while, but she got it.’ He stated, watching the smile on Castiel’s face grow. Whatever it was about accepting Sam in this current form, the Angel seemed pleased by the development.

‘Do you think she really wants to change back?’ Gabriel asked, and Dean stared at him. Sure, Sam was enjoying her time like this, but wanting it to be permanent? That was… difficult to comprehend. He wouldn’t mind, if his sister wanted that, then she could stay like that. She’d be just as good on hunts, still have that nerdy brain. But… why would she want to stay?

‘Sam would tell me.’ Dean stated, not really believing the words as he spoke them. Castiel looked away, like they all knew it was a lie, before Sam came out with a smile on her face. Dean had to admit, in tight jeans and a skin-tight shirt, she did look pretty. Pretty enough that he would have to fend off men. No doubt Sam would do that perfectly by herself.

‘Ready?’ Sam asked, looking down at him. Dean nodded, tapping his pocket to check that Baby’s keys were there. Satisfied, he made his way to the car.

 

Sam had never shown an interest in guys. Ever. Dean knew that he hadn’t seen his brother at Stanford, but he had been with Jess then. Never, ever, had Sam even given the slightest inclination that he liked guys. Yet, Dean found himself sitting in the bar, drinking beer, watching Sam dance with guys. Like, actually dancing. Hands on hips, grinding, dancing. Dean kept a careful eye, trying to figure out if this was just because of her knew body, or whether she had just been good at hiding it.

Castiel and Gabriel seemed just as intrigued by Sam’s new behaviour, and they too had asked if Sam always flirted with guys. Dean knew he should just man-up and ask her, but he settled for keeping back, watching.

‘Would it be an issue if Sam was interested in men as well as women?’ Castiel asked, staring at him like he was going to say the wrong thing. Gabriel also looked intrigued, and Dean remembered everything their dad had said about gay people. Maybe that was why Sam hadn’t said anything?

‘No. But I would want her to tell me.’ He was already annoyed enough, why did Sam insist on keeping things from him? Surely they had got past this? After everything they had been through, it surprised him that Sam still kept secrets.

‘Dean.’ Gabriel stated, drawing his attention away from the beer bottle to his sister, who’d managed to get in a fight. Of course, Sam had a habit of being a danger magnet, why would this new body change anything? He didn’t get involved, not yet, not until Sam was punching above her weight. It was pretty clear what had happened, some guy hitting on a girl who evidently didn’t want it, tears streaming down the blonde’s face. The guy was shouting at Sam, who had squared up easily to him.

Dean tensed when the guy threw a punch, watching Sam catch it easily. Mild surprise flooded through him, before the guy stormed out of the room and his sister turned back to the girl, who was looking a lot more relieved. Whatever Sam said, it made the girl smile, before she threw her arms around Sam’s neck and pressed a kiss to her lips. A couple of guys wolf-whistled, and Sam went bright red, but the girl was laughing.

He watched her head to the bar, before coming in their direction with a round of drinks. She slid into the booth, grinning as she handed across beer. Dean, never able to say no to drinking, accepted the bottle as he watched her carefully.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ He asked, careful not to sound judging as she laughed. Actually laughed. When was the last time that Sam laughed? Dean felt bad for not knowing, bad for not being a good enough brother.

‘Oh yeah. Plus, you get benefits with me being a girl.’ Dean raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what she meant, but Sam grinned.

‘So many girls have asked if I’m dating any of you three, and when I say no, they always ask about you. I’m basically a wing-woman.’ Dean, for a moment, loved the idea. Then, a weird feeling in his stomach swirled, telling him that he didn’t actually want to take a girl home. Sam smirked knowingly, leaning in to murmur,

‘Just tell him, De.’ Dean knew what he meant, obviously, but he ignored his sister. He didn’t like Castiel like that, they were just friends.

‘Well, if Dean isn’t going to accept, can you set me up?’ Gabriel asked, wagging his eyebrows. Watching Sam grab Gabriel’s hand, leading him away, Dean turned to Castiel. He was surprised by how intently Cas was watching him, eyes wide with surprise.

‘Why did you not take Sam up on her offer?’ He asked, looking genuinely confused. It made his stomach flip slightly, but he shoved it down, not wanting to think about it.

‘I didn’t feel like it.’ He snapped defensively, watching Castiel recoil at his temper. He sighed, putting the beer down and turning properly to face him.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. Look, I’m happy here, with you.’ Oh damn, did he really just say the last part? Maybe Female Sam was rubbing off on him, making him say stupid crap like that. Castiel looked pleased, a smug smile crossing his face. It then dropped, screwing up into distaste.

‘Gabriel…’ Dean turned, grumbling as he watched Sam dance with Gabriel, who was pressed up pretty close against her. The stupid Archangel couldn’t deal with fucking Rowena on the library table, now he was after his little sister? Damn, he was going to have to kill him. Shame, as well, Castiel probably wouldn’t like him once he’d done that. Not that he needed Cas to like him, of course.


	7. Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees a problem

_‘Oh, Samantha, you look stunning. Just look at you.’ Hands moved around her body, holding different parts, pressing kisses to bare skin. Sam wasn’t aware when she lost the modesty of her clothing, left in just a sports bra and shorts. He strolled around, icy eyes boring into her soul as he grinned, running his fingers across the bruises. With each kiss, the bruises disappeared. Sam kept still, ignoring the cold creeping across her body._

_‘You aren’t real.’ Lucifer grinned, forked tongue running across his lip. His eyes flicked red momentarily, and Sam looked past the Archangel to the other resident of the Cage. Michael looked horrified, as he usually did when Lucifer played with him. But this time, it was different. He was in a female body, a body she was enjoying._

_‘You’re right, Sammy. This isn’t real, but it will be. Soon.’ It sounded like a promise, not one she really wanted to think about as the skin started to peel off her body. Screams rang out, and she screwed her eyes shut, willing the pain to go._

She sat up panting, sweat drenching her form. Ignoring her pounding head, she rolled out of the bed. Her pyjamas were plastered to her form, body shuddering from the adrenaline pumping round her body. What was worse, in Sam’s opinion, was the lack of bruises. Her wrists were clean, and when she reached her hands to her neck, it was no longer sore. Every kiss, every place where he had kissed her, the skin was clean. Pure. Unblemished.

No. Lucifer wasn’t real. Lucifer was in the Cage, and Sam was here. The bruises had just healed quickly, did women heal faster than men? She realised that she was still shaking, and hesitantly left her room. When she was a guy, he didn’t go to Dean. But Lucifer gave her the creeps. Badly. As soon as she walked into his room, Dean was awake, eyes flicking open.

‘Sammy?’ He slurred, rolling over as she climbed in, hoping he didn’t notice the tears. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her stomach and pulling her close like he did when they were little.

‘Sleep, Sammy. I’ve got you.’ Sam tried to bite back the sob, remembering how Lucifer had seemed so sure that he would get her. Shutting her eyes, she curled against Dean, willing her body to fall back asleep.

 

When she woke, the bed was empty. The sheets were cold on the other side of the bed, so it was highly likely that Dean had left some while ago. Sitting up, she rubbed the hair out of her eyes. Her shirt stunk of a mixture of perfume and sweat, so she tugged it off and grabbed one of Dean’s clean ones, shoving the dirty one into his wash-basket.

‘Rude. Deano might want that shirt.’ Sam froze, raising her head slowly to see Lucifer standing in the corner, looking amused. He grinned slowly, a smile that revealed his white teeth.

‘What’s wrong, Samantha? You look like you saw a ghost?’ Ignoring him, like she’d done after Hell, she walked to the kitchen. The Devil’s singing kept the thoughts of upset flowing through her head, before she strolled into the kitchen. It was empty, so everyone was probably in the library.

‘How much fun do you think we could have with that knife, Sammy?’ Lucifer asked as Sam cut up an apple, watching the Devil as he continued his singing. Maybe it was this new body, maybe the mind wasn’t used to having to deal with the repressed memories of 180 years in the cage. Sighing, she turned to the Devil, looking up at him carefully.

‘Why are you here, Lucifer?’ Normally, acknowledging the hallucinations did nothing but bad. Lucifer, however, looked amused this time.

‘Bad Magic, Sam. Really bad, even I don’t like it. I’ll be back soon, don’t wait up.’ A kiss was pressed to her cheek, before Lucifer vanished entirely. Sam sighed again, taking the chopped apple with her to the library. Dean was the first to raise his head, staring at her with concern.

‘Sammy? Are you okay?’ Tell the truth, that she was hallucinating about Lucifer? No.

‘Yeah, just tired.’ She assured her brother, before looking to Rowena, who was scribbling stuff down in the corner. Working on the reversal spell, then all of this would be over.

The day was boring, practicing shooting with the Devil seated behind her, dinner with the Devil’s off-tune singing. It was definitely the body. Sam knew that now, she was stuck being a female, and the Devil had seen the opportunity to break through her psyche. Well, Sam was determined. It wasn’t going to work. She drew back from the others, keeping herself alone except at dinner times. If the Devil thought he was going to win, he was mistaken.

Sam went to shower, ignoring Lucifer who was seated by her side, helpfully providing commentary about how she had new skin for him to explore. Finishing scrubbing her body, she stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel. Wrapping it around her, tucking it, she reached for the clothes when hands hit her hips, solid against her form.

‘Know what I love about you like this, Samantha?’ Sam wasn’t going to answer, she didn’t think it would help, so was surprised when Lucifer stared at her, waiting for a reply.

‘What?’ She eventually asked, reaching for underwear.

‘You’re female.’ Sam sighed, pulling up the lace and reaching for the bra. 180 years of being completely naked in front of the Devil had left her oddly emotionless. Maybe it was because the pain of the Cage had been taken away. As long as they were alone, she wouldn’t be able to deal with it if anyone else knew.

‘And? You had no issues with my male body.’ Sam provided, allowing Lucifer to clip the bra up as she pulled on clothes for an evening walk. Figured it might help, some distance from the Bunker.

‘Well, in this one, something extraordinary could happen.’ Sam was starting to get fed up, knowing her mind was going insane. She looked to the razor momentarily, one small cut usually helped with the hallucinations.

‘Ever heard of a Nephilim, Sam?’ That broke it. She lunged for the razor, knowing that it wouldn’t take a lot. Except, even when blood began to trickle across the skin, Lucifer remained. He eventually sighed, disappearing, and Sam slunk down against the floor. She was fine. Rowena was going to reverse the spell, and she was going to be a he, and he would be fine.


	8. Then who it it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is concerned

Sam was not fine. Dean had been watching her for the ten days, and there was something seriously wrong. Ever since they had returned to the Bunker, Sam had slowly gone downhill. She spent almost all available time with someone else present in the room, only going to be on her own when she really had to. But while with others, she was silent, evidently stuck in her own thoughts. Dean wanted to know what was wrong, but it was hardly like he could just walk up and ask.

Sam was sitting in the library, having had her nose stuck in books for the past week. He couldn’t figure out what was so urgent, they didn’t have a case, but she was acting like it was the end of the world. Not even Rowena and Gabriel could drag her out of her head. She’d grown snappy, silent and angry, demanding to know when the reversal spell would be done.

Then there was the incident yesterday, when Sam had been wearing a pair of jeans, and Gabriel had made a comment about how she was very curvy. Sam had gone the colour of paper, bolting out of the room like Gabriel had insulted her mother or something. It was difficult to know what was going on in her head, and neither of the Angels could read her thoughts. Castiel seemed worried, and when he was worried, it was usually a bad sign.

‘Sammy? You want anything for lunch?’ Her head shot up, eyes confused and lost, before she focused on him. It was just the spell, that was what Dean kept telling himself every time his sister looked like that. She shook her head, looking back down to the book. Dean made himself a sandwich, returning to the library quickly, and settling next to Cas. The Angel gestured to Sam, who was grilling Gabriel.

‘So, why would an Angel’s Grace appear physically if there was no body?’ Dean raised his eyebrows, wondering where Sam’s fascination with Angels had come from. Usually, Sam tried not to get involved with Angels, not after the incidents with Lucifer and Gadreel. Gabriel just shrugged, looking as confused as everyone else felt.

‘They couldn’t, Samalam.’ Gabriel commented, but that only earnt him a bitchface from Sam, who closed the book in frustration and slammed her head down onto the table. This was worrying. Sam usually kept her annoyance hidden, but to be so open with it, meant they were close to a breaking point.

‘Sam, is something wrong?’ Castiel inquired, and Dean saw the tell-tale signs of Sam wanting to retreat, the conversation going to deep. Dean, being awesome as he was, decided to save his little sister from the third inquisition, at least for now.

‘Maybe you need some stress relief. Have you explored that new body yet?’ He asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Sam’s head shot up, grateful for the distraction. Sam laughed, flipping him off as she sat back in the chair.

‘Unlike you, Dean, not everyone is obsessed with masturbation.’ Dean snorted, as did Gabriel, who was about the most promiscuous Angel you could get. Castiel frowned at Dean, evidently wanting to push the entire reason why Sam was upset. But Dean couldn’t think of what was wrong, Sam had been training every day, and had been doing well. There was no case, Rowena had about four weeks left of reversing the spell, and the Bunker-life was pretty quiet.

‘Sam, I could speed up the reversal of the spell if we… changed the outcome.’ Rowena stated, looking up from her Perch next to Mom. Sam’s head shot up, looking hopeful. Dean was surprised, she seemed to like this new body. Hell, she even had her nails painted a shiny green.

‘What would the outcome be?’ Castiel inquired, looking just as intrigued. Sam was too caught up on the fact that she could be back in her male body in no time.

‘Well, I could make it so that you changed naturally, according to what your mind wanted. It would mean that either form could be present, but only the one your mind…’ Dean was thinking that it sounded like an alright idea, but from the look of horror on his sister’s face, he figured that she didn’t approve.

‘No. Just get the spell done.’ She snapped, standing up abruptly. Her body wobbled slightly, and Dean was momentarily worried that she was actually going to pass out. But she straightened, gripped the table tightly as she righted herself and started walking to the door. Only then did he notice the bags under her eyes, like she hadn’t slept for days.

‘Sam?’ Gabriel asked, the group watching her as she fell still. Then, just like that, she dropped to the floor. He was the first one up, running across to where Sam had gone down, and was now jerking on the floor. Her body was tense, limbs flailing around.

‘Help her!’ Dean basically screamed at Gabriel, who was attempting to, but looking confused. He turned to Castiel, who was looking evidently just as worried, and then they both looked to Dean. The jerking stopped within two minutes, Mary scooping up Sam’s head and placing it on her lap. Rowena was crouched down as well, a hand resting on Sam’s hip.

‘What is it?’ Dean snapped, staring down at his sister and then back to the Angels.

‘Something is blocking us from healing her.’ Gabriel stated steadily, watching as Sam’s eyes started to flicker. Her eyes opened steadily, body tensing as she realised everyone was staring. Dean watched her sit up, hair messy from the floor.

‘What happened?’ She croaked, studying her shaking hands. Gabriel opened his mouth, then shut it, staring at Dean.

‘It looked like you had a fit, Sammy.’ Sam had had them before, after the Cage. Sam’s eyes widened, and she stood up unsteadily.

‘Okay.’ And with that, she walked out of the room. Dean blinked, not entirely sure what just happened, and looked to the others. They seemed just as confused as he was, staring after her.

‘What could block her healing?’ Dean asked, staring at the Archangel, knowing he was pretty powered down.

‘Someone stronger than me, or witchcraft. It may be the spell already on her.’ Dean listened to that, but then paused.

‘But didn’t one of you heal the bruises?’ They had disappeared magically, and Dean presumed that one of the Angels had done it. They, evidently, had not. The two turned to the other, then looked even more confused.

‘But if we didn’t, then who did? Gabriel asked, and Dean had to admit, he was just as lost as they were. Whatever was wrong with Sammy, he needed to find out quickly.


	9. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees Lucifer. Then, something doesn't add up

Sam stood in the shower, ignoring her throbbing head. Lucifer’s taunts had been getting worse, singing, touching, and general threats. Luckily, he only appeared when they were alone. Sam was desperate for the shower, trying to understand why he could see Lucifer’s true face if he wasn’t really here. It was terrifying, known to make anyone insane, and Sam was pretty sure she was way past that point.

Her hands ran south, remembering Dean’s words. Shoving her brother to the back of her mind, she brought forth memories of the prettiest women and hottest men he could think of, trying to still her mind from thinking about the worst things. It felt wrong, slipping a hand between her parted thighs, and she remembered the promises Lucifer had made. Growling, she pulled her hand away, and rested her head against the tiled wall.

Once dressed, she headed to her room, only to find Lucifer sitting on the bed, an amused expression on his face. Sam almost jumped, but trained her muscles to be still as she walked in, ignoring his presence.

‘Who were you thinking about in the shower, Sammy? Was I me? I’m honoured.’ He purred, moving closer. A hand sat on her hip, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. He wasn’t real. Wasn’t really here, couldn’t really hurt her.

‘Sammy, your little Angels figured it out. No need to hide now.’ He promised, and Sam walked towards the library. Lucifer was following, and Sam tried her best to concentrate on something else. If she could see his true face, then something had to be wrong with the Cage. That was her main thought as she walked in, Gabriel turning to her.

‘So, if extracting Grace would work to power down an Angel, is there a way of blocking the Grace from its vessel?’ Sam asked, not bothering with pleasantries. The others looked up as she walked in, before they all went still, eyes widening and mouths dropping open. Some reached for weapons, Dean looked terrified.

‘Sam, come here.’ She looked to them, then followed their gaze to Lucifer, who leant against the wall. So, they could see him as well. Which meant that she was right, Lucifer was projecting himself out of the Cage, and was somehow connecting to her.

‘I know, he can’t hurt you. Presumably, he’s managing to project Grace outside of the Cage, therefore cannot physically touch you.’ Sam stated, flicking through the books she got out. Lucifer chuckled, walking across to Gabriel, who held still. Sam watched as he passed right through them, like Lucifer was a ghost, before he walked back to Sam.

‘If the Cage has been weakened, then presumably, it’s the dark magic. My theory is…’ She stopped talking when Lucifer came behind her, resting a hand lightly on her hip as a warning. She looked to it, calming her brain as it threatened to short-circuit. ‘Is that whatever tried to alter me, made him stronger. If I’m supposed to be his vessel, then it makes sense that something that alters me would affect him.’ The others were just staring at Sam, like they couldn’t comprehend the situation.

Sam continued to read the sources she had, only really half-listening to Lucifer.

‘Sammy, I’m bored. Can we play now?’ and ‘Sammy, look at all these sharp objects. Fancy seeing your insides?’ and Sam’s personal favourite, ‘I bet you’d look really good without skin.’ Sam ignored the Devil, trying to forget that Lucifer had in fact done that, and focused on the books.

‘I thought you guys would be a little more vocal.’ Sam eventually stated, staring at the group, who were still all in the corner.

‘Sam, that’s Lucifer.’ Gabriel commented, still holding the Angel Blade. It wouldn’t do a lot, she was the only one that could actually make contact with the Devil, but only an Archangel could wield the blade. A thought popped into her head momentarily, but she shoved it down. No. Not happening.

‘Yes, I’m aware of that.’ She stated, keeping still as Lucifer’s hands trailed across her shoulders. His skin was ice-cold, enough that Sam would have responded, apart from the inevitable torture if she did so.

‘The Devil.’ Dean stated, staring at her as if she were mad. Dean looked like he was stuck between wanting to jump forwards and save her, and staying the hell away from the Devil. Sam felt a little sorry for her brother, this situation was a little out of his league.

‘I’m also aware of that.’ She pointed out, listening to Lucifer start to sing in Enochian, lyrics about how her body would look nice if her intestines were on the outside. Castiel flinched, Gabriel just stared at the two of them. Of course, they didn’t yet know she could speak the language fluently. Keeping her face calm, like she didn’t understand, she looked at the library table.

‘Sam, is that what you’ve been hiding?’ Sam wasn’t really aware that she’d been hiding it, more aware of the fact that she’d been working on a solution.

‘I wasn’t hiding it. I just was working on the solution.’ She stated, Lucifer’s song turning into beautiful lyrics about how Sam’s eyes popped when the heat got too much. She turned to the Devil, staring at him with a look of mild horror.

‘You don’t run hot.’ He stopped singing, tilted his head, then changed the lyrics to how Sam looked good frozen. Realising she’d just admitted she could understand the words, she ran a hand through her hair. Dammit, this was why she hadn’t told them in the first place.

‘I figured once the spell was reversed, the magic would stop the connection.’ The others moved forwards, evidently still worried about the Devil, to look at the books.

‘What’s he saying?’ Dean asked Cas, right when Lucifer was commenting on how Sam’s new body would require less meat-hooks than the old one. Castiel hesitated, looking to Gabriel for assistance. None of them seemed to know how to handle the Devil, so Sam turned to Lucifer and addressed him directly, in Enochian.

**‘Seriously, stop. They don’t understand, so it doesn’t work. Bother me later, Heylel.’**

Lucifer beamed, summoning a rather sharp looking knife and twirling it playfully in Sam’s direction. She sighed, then looked back to the books. No point trying to reason with the Devil.

**‘Sammy, incoming Demon.’**

Sam rose her head just as Crowley appeared, and the King of Hell jumped backwards on seeing Lucifer, then looked to Sam. If he was concerned by Sam’s female body, he didn’t show it, just adjusted the suit and stared at the Devil with uncertainty.

‘Bollocks.’


End file.
